The 70's House
The 70's House or (MTV's The 70's House) was a short-lived reality competition show where twelve contestants (both male and female) are put in a 1970's styled house just to see who can be the most 70's. Premise In each episode, contestants were assigned tasks by Oscar, the houses unseen owner who communicated over speakerphone in an obvious parody of Charlie's Angels. Dawn (Leggero), the peppy host, acted as a liaison between the contestants and Oscar and instructed them on how to complete the tasks. After finishing the task, Oscar awarded a prize to the contestant (or team) which best completed the task. Two contestants were then chosen, based on the day's performance and how well they kept their 1970s façade. These contestants competed in an elimination challenge at the end of the show and the loser would be eliminated from the show. However, in the ninth episode, three contestants competed in the elimination round and two were eliminated. The show had various "gimmicks" meant to test the contestants willingness to adhere their 1970s lifestyle. The most prominent gimmick was the "Hustle Alarm". Whenever a buzzer sounded and "The Hustle" was played and the contestant were required to do "The Hustle" regardless of what they were doing. They were shown throughout the season doing the Hustle at various times including the middle of the night and early in the morning. The Winner (who was Andrew Severyn) received a prize package from Hewlett-Packard ("HP"), a 2005 Volkswagen Beetle and a trip to Europe. Goofs In addition to the mistakes made by some of the contestants, several anachronisms were also made by the producers of the show. *During the To Tell the Truth segment, actor Christopher Atkins was brought in as a 1970s star and started in The Blue Lagoon which was released in 1979. However, the film was actually released in June 1980 (although the film was shot in 1979). Atkins' only screen role in the 1970s was a bit part in The Streets of San Francisco. *Although cell phones were one of the items that were banned in the house, they became publicly available in 1977 and digital cellular telephone technology in 1979. However, most people used rotary and/or push button style phones in the 1970s as cellphones were luxuries. *During the elimination round, when a game of Operation is played, the game featured "Brain Freeze", which wasn't part of the game until October2004. *During the episode "Dodgeball", the contestants were brought in 1970s styled clothing to a Dodgeball court for a contest. However, their opponents were all modern day WWE wrestlers. However, Dawn (Leggero) did commented on the fact that wrestling has its roots in the 1970s. The WWE (formerly WWF) itself was founded even earlier than that in 1963. Inventor Aaron Matthew Lee (who also provided the voice of "Oscar") Related Show 90's House Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Video Link Promo for the series Category:Reality Category:Lifestyle Category:MTV shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2005 premieres Category:2005 endings